


I Don't Want This To End

by ImogenSmiley



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Attraction, Big Choices, Canon Compliant, Crushes, F/F, Making decisions, New Beginnings, One-sided Byakuya x Toko, Pining, Ultimate Despair Girls - Freeform, beginnings and endings, new experiences, ultra despair girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImogenSmiley/pseuds/ImogenSmiley
Summary: Toko wasn't just some shy yet lewd girl, or just some vessel for a serial killer. She was kind and selfless, she cared for people with her heart, body and soul. She really was lovely.Maybe that's why hearing Byakuya Togami speak to her for the first time made her want to cry.
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	I Don't Want This To End

Komaru had known she liked girls since middle school. She seldom kept it secret, but it wasn't something she would declare. If she was asked she would admit it, she wasn't ashamed. After all, she had only ever had celebrity crushes on women, like on Maizono-san, two years her senior. She was in a school idol group, scouted with a few other young pretty girls. But Maizono was her favourite, she wished she could know her, hold her hand and maybe kiss her.

When she was kidnapped, she spent her time preening over old fashion magazines and making imaginary girlfriends that looked like the models on the glossy pages. She really was a sucker for the pretty girls.

Toko Fukawa was a pretty girl, she looked like the kind of girl that could slip into the background if she wanted to. Maybe she wanted to?

Maybe it was the fact that she saved her life, but Komaru couldn't help but feel hot under the collar when she met Toko. She carried herself with this shy bashful grace, cowering from attention, but damn could she fight.

The whole sharing a personality with a serial killer thing was a bit strange, but she clearly wasn't as ashamed of herself as she pretended to be. She didn't even attempt to mend the tears in her school skirt that reached up past the lace on her stockings and showed the hem of her black lacy underwear that she begged Komaru not to look at. Though, Genocide Jack didn't give her much of a chance to avert her eyes with the agility of her movements.

Watching a girl dismember maybe six giant Monokuma robots with scissors she hid in her hair, and up her sleeves? No matter how Komaru looked at it, it was HOT.

She wouldn't have minded being friends with just Toko, she was content in just swallowing down the fact that she found the meek girl attractive if it wasn't for the fact that they clicked so well. It didn't matter that Toko had threatened Komaru's life, when it came down to it, it was almost erotic. As much as she hated to admit it herself. She could barely keep herself in check.

But Toko wasn't just attractive, no Komaru felt bad for her, too. Even as an ultimate, it wasn't strange for her to have no friends, her meek personality, mixed with her dirty humour made for a rather uncomfortable experience, if you weren't willing to unpack the layers to her. But it looked like a front to her, after all, she was genuine beneath the mask. She cared deeply for others, perhaps too much, maybe that was why she didn’t want to be friends with her at the beginning?

That servant guy that the Warriors of Hope had serving them, Komaeda or whatever, he was certainly testing her, trying to make her choose Byakuya Togami over her. Komaru knew, deep down, that was probably why she laid it on thick, the refusal to be friends, the volume of lewd jokes and detailed anecdotes of her fantasies with her beloved master. It was probably in an attempt to repel her, make her want to be free of the strangeness.

No, Toko wasn't just some shy yet lewd girl, or just some vessel for a serial killer. She was kind and selfless, she cared for people with her heart, body and soul. She really was lovely.

Maybe that's why hearing Byakuya Togami speak to her for the first time made her want to cry. Toko had put her life on the line to protect him, retrieve him from the Warriors of Hope and free him from the clutches of Towa City, and she didn't even get a thank you. She didn’t have to do that; she could have just left him to die. The Future Foundation was bound to see him as collateral, right?

How could Toko love such a snooty and cocky boy? Sure he was pretty, but beauty fades, compassion is much harder to be rid of. Toko was out of his league, and, Komaru hoped, that in a last ditch attempt to convince her, taking her hands in her own and staring up at her, cheeks red from blush, face dirtied from debris and smeared makeup, maybe she’d realise for herself.

Bleary eyed, Komaru clung to Toko’s hands, lacing their fingers together, and gazing up at the taller girl with the tangled hair, a silent plea.

Toko had given her so much, and maybe it was selfish to want to cling to the feelings she had; after all, until just hours ago, she was convinced she was going to die. And, if you’re running from death, you might as well let your emotions be, feel them wholeheartedly. She certainly felt the fear, but the adoration, the attraction, the connection she felt to this girl was addictive. She wanted to feel like she could take on the world, but she could only do that with her. Before she met Toko she was running, hiding, begging for freedom, to be thrown a bone.

She had always been a shy child, plagued by the voices of begrudging spirits that longed for her to speak for them. Her inability to refuse their advances meant she was a perceptive medium, but her parents were superstitious. She didn’t like to speak for spirits with them, but Toko hadn’t judged her, called her wicked or wrong, sure she’d been scared but she didn’t reject her. Hell, she mentioned that she should have been proud of such talent.

She felt like Toko could elevate her, help her see herself as more than some normal girl in the shadow of her lucky brother, her privileged brother. The only resentment she held toward Makoto in that moment was he had had the luxury of knowing her, knowing Toko for longer than her. She wanted to know her.

Komaru’s lip had trembled as her clammy hands held Toko’s cold ones. She knew that Toko knew what she was asking.

Don’t leave me.

She had glanced between the locked door, where “Master” was waiting, where her dreams could be, but right in front of her was something new, someone who didn’t mind calling her a friend. There was a girl in her life that wasn’t repulsed by her crude humour, and her other peculiarities. That had never happened before, and she liked it.

Maybe even more than she had liked being the Togami family heir’s pet.

As Komaru squeezed her hand, eyes clamped shut, she knew, there was a desperation there. She couldn’t – she didn’t want to leave someone with that kind of vitality, someone who saw her as dependable.

Maybe, everything with Master Byakuya was a fantasy, but she could tell by how she trembled, that Komaru felt something too, and even if Toko didn’t know what it was she was feeling yet, it was still more real than anything she had had in Hopes Peak.

She wanted to stay with Komaru, whatever this feeling was, she didn’t want it to fizzle out and die.


End file.
